degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-5032793-20110605231814/@comment-2227733-20110607165936
1)They've both faced hardshsips but different kinds. Fitz came from an abusive, shitty broken home like most people do. Eli had his dead gf, however gets to use his grief as a scapegoat. Plus, whereas Fitz was abused, Eli's parents spoiled him rotten and gave him no structure and discipline so he's used to always getting his way. Okay yeah, right. He could go back home, but he doesn't want to be BEATEN HALF TO DEATH by his brother and deal with his parents who don't care at all. 2)You're right. But it's just in me to naturally have more sympathy for the underdog. 3)Same thing with Julia... 4)Same thing with Julia... 5)Well in fairness he did stop once it was clear to him that Clare didn't like it. Again it's not like he's following her around even though he's impossibly wealthy, superhuman, undead/immortal and dangerous. (And Clare wasn't dumb enough to be flattered by it.) He doesn't even fit normal stalker criteria. Eli has crappy situations but he certainly tries to use it as a scapegoat. I definitely know what he's dealing with/dealing with worse, but I don't use as an excuse to be an asshole. When he was bullying Frizz he didn't top even though Clurr wanted him to, and his excuse was that a kid beat him up when he was 9. He creeps Clurr out and writes scary-as-hell serial killer stories based on her and his excuse is that he's dealing with grief, which is weird because that's not one of the stages of grief. He doesn't so much demand that Clurr forgive him, so much as he completely ignores her until she either forgives him or apologizes for her behavior, even if she didn't do anything bad. Did I say that Ellie has to beg Clurr? Woops, I meant the opposite. An example of this wwould be wehn she dressed up like Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way in order to gain his attention and instead of actually helping her and getting her changed into different clothes he rolls his eyes, stalks off and ignores her. She does forgive him on her own terms, but again he won't pay attention to her or act right until she does. When did Ellie apologize? I cannot remember him ever doing that. Plus, big speeaches aren't always a sign of true feelings; often times people put on a big show of kindness or remorse it's because it's just that: A SHOW. Eli has had his fair of hardships, but it's pretty hard to be understanding of someone who acts like an asshole and doesn't try to apologize or change. When you become a Christian you're not supposed to angst over your past sins because it's unhealthy, and "focusing on them" is put into a more constructive form, trying to change your ways. And it's not "presuming" that you're forgiven, it's a GUARANTEE that you're forgiven. God HAS changed you and forgiven you and his forgiveness doesn't need to be "earned" (it's actually impossible to do so), but instead "accepted." God's love is considered a gift that's extended to all mankind regardless of what they've done and one only has to accept the gift in order for it to take effect.